


Проверка

by reda_79, WTF_Tyler_Hoechlin_2018



Category: Step Up (Movies), Step Up Revolution, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Out of Character, Pre-Slash, WTF_EW_Hoechman_2017
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9517136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reda_79/pseuds/reda_79, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Tyler_Hoechlin_2018/pseuds/WTF_Tyler_Hoechlin_2018





	

– Смотри-ка, опять он, – привалившись спиной к спине Шона, шепнула Энди. Она только что завершила акробатический кульбит – он ощущал легкую вибрацию ее тела. Раньше это бы его взволновало. Теперь Шон отметил это на автомате. Гораздо больше его интересовал тот, о ком говорила Энди. Шон успел заметить его и без ее подсказки.

Этот парень появлялся в баре каждый вечер вторую неделю подряд. Темноволосый, широкоплечий, примерно такого же роста, что и Шон – при этом смотрелся он мощнее и опаснее. Наверное, дело было в его густых бровях, будто навечно сошедшихся на переносице. Хмурый красавчик – так его здесь прозвали. Настоящего имени никто не знал; кредиткой, чтобы подсмотреть, он не пользовался, всегда расплачиваясь только наличкой.

Сегодня красавчик надел белую футболку; она светилась в темноте, подчеркивая мускулистый торс, притягивая... не только взгляд.

И Шон ощущал себя мотыльком, жаждущим полететь на этот свет. Танец помогал удержаться от необдуманных действий, но вместе с тем еще больше разжигал желание. Напоследок качнув бедрами в такт музыке, Шон с облегчением отступил в тень и быстро скрылся за сценой.

Здесь, в небольшом закутке, который танцоры использовали вместо гримерки, он наконец мог выдохнуть и попытаться выкинуть красавчика из головы. Дохлый номер, конечно. Шон думал о нем почти все время с тех пор, как в первый раз увидел. Даже то, что сейчас его не было в поле зрения, не помогало. Скорее напротив, возбуждало фантазию.

Вот сейчас откроется дверь, и... 

Дверь открылась, и слегка запыхавшаяся Энди влетела внутрь.

– Как думаешь, на кого все-таки запал наш красавчик? – спросила она, выхватывая из рук Шона полотенце, которым он так и не успел воспользоваться. – Рон считает, что на меня, – защебетала она, тщательно промокая выступивший на лице и шее пот, игнорируя мучительный стон Шона. – Вот придурок-то, очевидно же, что парень по мальчикам.

– С чего ты взяла?

Хорошо, что в этот момент Энди на него не смотрела и не видела его лица. Наверное, он стал похож на рыбу, выброшенную на берег.

– Да с того, что он отшил всех девчонок! Ронда подкатила к нему в первый же день…

– Ронда не считается, – фыркнул Шон. Тощая, вечно накрашенная, словно клоун, девица настырно липла к любому заходящему мужику. Подсаживалась рядом и тоскливо пялилась. Это, честно говоря, пугало. Шон не уставал удивляться, что эта неприятная особа и добродушный балагур Рон – близнецы.

– Согласна, – легко отмахнулась Энди. – Но от ворот поворот получили еще Кейт, Бри и Бетси, а они красотки, с этим ты не поспоришь.

Шон скептически вскинул бровь. Он-то думал, у Энди есть реальные доказательства, что красавчик – гей, а не эти домыслы. Мало ли, почему он не захотел знакомиться с навязчивыми девицами.

– Он отказал даже Лане!

Светлана была звездой их захудалого бара. Русская балерина, невесть как попавшая в местную труппу танцоров, покоряла экзотической внешностью и головокружительными па. И знакомиться с кем-то сама не стремилась. Поклонников ей и без того хватало.

– Светлана на него запала? – недоверчиво усмехнулся Шон.

– Она сделала это на спор, – фыркнула Энди, бросая в него полотенце.

Шон поймал его автоматически.

– И все равно это еще ничего не значит, – заметил он, вытирая подмышки.

– Так давай проверим! Подойди к нему.

– С чего ты взяла, что мне это интересно? – замер он, подозрительно рассматривая ее хитрую физиономию.

– Не притворяйся, Шон. Забыл, что я видела, как ты целовал своего друга?

– Эдди не гей. Я уже говорил тебе, это была всего лишь дурацкая игра.

– Для него – да, но не для тебя.

– Хорошо, хорошо, – сдался он. В конце концов, Энди и впрямь хорошо его знала. – И что? Ты надеешься, что я наброшусь с поцелуями на незнакомого мужика?

– Уверена, ты что-нибудь придумаешь, – ухмыльнулась она и резво скрылась за дверью душевой.

– Черт, Энди! – выругался он, сообразив, что принять душ теперь уже не успеет. А он, к тому же, совершил ужасную ошибку, воспользовавшись полотенцем после Энди.

Влажная ткань впитала в себя запах ее духов, и теперь ему предстояло благоухать женским парфюмом всю смену. Лос-Анджелес оказался дорогим городом, приходилось крутиться. Шону повезло, что в баре, где он танцевал, оказалась свободна вакансия бармена.

И он должен был быть в зале еще пять минут назад.

– Черт, черт, черт, – Шон стянул с себя сценическую одежду и, кое-как вытеревшись рубашкой – в такой жаре он все равно не стал бы ее надевать, – быстро влез в джинсы и свободную майку и выскочил из импровизированной гримерки.

Красавчик сидел прямо за стойкой. Футболка плотно обтягивала широкие плечи, подчеркивая внушительные бицепсы. На лице застыло выражение недовольства: губы поджаты, ноздри трепещут, зеленые глаза мечут молнии. Шону даже померещился красный ободок вокруг радужки. Все это странным образом еще больше добавило ему привлекательности. Такой – хищной.

Чтобы немного отвлечься, Шон огляделся и попытался вычислить того, кто же мог так разозлить красавчика. Стайка совсем молоденьких девчонок, усевшихся неподалеку, бросали на него заинтересованные взгляды, но не приближались, а больше никого рядом не было. Даже завсегдатаи, похоже, бросили попытки завоевать его симпатию.

«Действительно, как к такому подступишься?» – уныло подумал Шон, отрываясь от протирания стойки. Красавчик смотрел на него в упор и нервно постукивал пальцем по пустому стакану.

Черт!

– Повторить? – нацепив профессиональную улыбку, предложил Шон.

– Двойной, – процедил тот сквозь зубы. Но и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы заметить, насколько они белые.

«Наверняка потратил на стоматолога кругленькую сумму», – доставая с полки бутылку «Джека», вздохнул Шон.

Парень явно был при деньгах. Шон хоть и не разбирался в брендах, но готов был поклясться, что эта его простая с виду футболка стоит как месячная зарплата бармена.

Красавчик продолжал пялиться, это немного действовало на нервы. Хотелось как-то разбавить неуютное молчание.

– Понравилось шоу? – спросил Шон, пододвигая ему стакан с виски.

– Ты хорошо двигаешься.

Неожиданно широкая улыбка красавчика подействовала на Шона катастрофически. Его бросило в жар, пресс напрягся, а губы сами собой сложились в ответную улыбку.

– Рад, что ты заметил.

«Я что, правда флиртую с ним?» – ужаснулся Шон, улыбаясь еще игривее.

– Сколько? – странно хмыкнув, соблазнительно вскинул бровь красавчик.

«Черт, как же его зовут?»

– Я не даю уроков… – еще не договорив, Шон понял, что тот имеет в виду совсем не танцы, но возмутиться он не успел.

– Мне дашь, – уверенно заключил нахал. Явно снова намекая не на танцы.

Шон застыл, не понимая точно, что чувствует. Его приняли за шлюху и предложили денег за секс, а он… улыбался и собирался… нет, не врезать наглецу по морде. Он действительно хотел дать ему.

– Я заканчиваю в двенадцать.

– Отлично, я подъеду, – красавчик допил виски одним глотком, встал и толкнул пустой стакан к Шону ногтем. Или когтем?

Шона странные игры воображения сегодня уже не удивляли.

– Кстати, – красавчик посмотрел прямо в глаза, словно пытался загипнотизировать, – меня зовут Дерек.

– Шон.

– Буду ждать тебя на стоянке, Шон, – улыбнулся Дерек и зашагал прочь.


End file.
